


A Botanian Tale - Travelers

by bkd_Vee



Series: Botanian Tales [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Exploration, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkd_Vee/pseuds/bkd_Vee
Summary: A mysterious and determined pair of travelers roam the world with an unknown purpose. There are many stories on the world of Botania, and this is one of them.
Series: Botanian Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919125
Kudos: 2





	A Botanian Tale - Travelers

Open sun-bathed fields of grass over rolling hills filled many a weary traveler with great calmness. Such was the case for an old man who held to his rough wooden cane in shaky and tired hands. With him, a younger woman who stood steadfast at his side. They walked paths not yet beaten, in warm garb that kept them comfortable for their journey. Both looked out over the shimmer of the waving blades of grass and the windswept clouds, resting under the shade of an oak that’d seen this sight many times before them. They took seats among the shadow it cast over them, and with a rough, exhausted voice, the old man spoke to his traveling companion 

“At times like this, Cathy, I wonder if we could end our journey sooner rather than later.”

“Me too, Grandpa,” she agreed with a sullen tone. Both wore well made cloaks, with their names embroidered across their shoulders. ‘Catherine’ was patched on the woman’s cloak, while the name ‘Alfonso’ graced his. Red dyed, white trimmed, and bearing the symbol of a beautiful rose bud on the metal piece that kept it together, their cloaks were well worn.

Things were quiet for some time, Catherine and Alfonso taking their time to rest in the shade, and enjoy the break. Mood improved slowly over time for the both of them as they ate from supplies they carried with them on their sides and on their backs. Stories shared of fond memories that plucked and tugged at the heart with a twinge of sorrow for the pair. It seemed almost routine in nature though. Laugh, eat, and remember. Unexpectedly, the two would be given company other than themselves during their time as the sun traveled across the sky.

He was younger than the both of them, bustling forth with energy and vigor through the fields to the pair. His cheerful, endearing smile was infectious for the two. “Travelers! Travelers!” he exclaimed, beaming from the excitement of meeting them. “Where are you from?”

“Well I don’t know, Cathy dear- Where are we from again?” Alfonso turned to Catherine with an inquisitive look as he pointed to the metal button on his cloak. She was less jolly, though she couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Grandpa don’t tease the boy. We’re from Rosanea.”

The boy’s face lit up with further wonder and awe as he listened “Rosanea Rosanea! That’s so neat!”

“Jack!” a voice called out, an older woman’s voice, soon identified by the look of a mother who could hardly keep up with her son. She came slowly into view from the hills the boy came bounding out from himself. “Jack!” she called again, and the kid was snapped from his daze, turning to rush towards her. Alfonso put away a few of his supplies and gestured for Catherine to do the same. “Come on,” he said straining a bit to rise from his sitting position. “Looks like we have company.”


End file.
